


A Wedding to Remember

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mystery, Romance, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Barry/Iris and Oliver/Felicity decide to have a double wedding with Diggle officiating but an interruption occurs. Based off the upcoming information for the crossovers.





	A Wedding to Remember

**Hey guys**

**So, I decided to write this up after hearing about the crossover news and some leaked spoilers caused me to get a plot bunny.**

**Off we go.**

* * *

Central City Park during the midafternoon

The sun was shining brightly over the secluded area as Barry and Iris along with Oliver, Felicity and Diggle are all standing there. Barry and Iris have joined hands while Oliver and Felicity do the same, only a few feet apart while listening to Diggle officiate the vows. Apparently after Lyla and his second marriage, he ended up getting a marriage license, though never mentioned it until recently.

The team of heroes from Legends, Team Flash and Arrow along with Supergirl and some friends from her world manage to stop and imprison their evil counterparts from another earth.

Which Barry and Iris's first wedding at a church ended up getting wrecked by the evil counterparts so they decided to post pone the wedding with doing something more private. Also, the events is when Oliver came to the realization he wanted to marry Felicity, so they decided to have a double wedding.

Currently as Diggle gets done with the vows tells the couples they are now allowed to kiss. As Barry and Iris lean with Oliver and Felicity suddenly a gust of wind blows between them.

Seconds later and before even Barry can react, Diggle, Felicity and Iris all drop to the ground all seemingly lifeless. Oliver and Barry look on as the Reverse Flash in his typical yellow suit with his cowl up and crackling red energy surrounds, is only a few feet away.

"What did you to Iris? To them?" Barry asked angrily.

"I killed them and oh don't try and follow me, since if you do I have a bomb I'll denotate blowing up half this city. Let me leave this time zone and nobody dies. Goodbye" Eobard said.

"Why did you do this?" Oliver growls.

"Because I can" Eobard replied then speeds away.

Barry and Oliver crouch down with growing horror feel the pulses of Diggle, Felicity and Iris only to find all three of them are gone. Only to make it worse, the two men notice from the angle of their necks and heads, that Felicity, Iris and Diggle all had their neck broken at a speed faster than an eye can blink.

Oliver and Barry sit on the ground as tears of pain, anger and grief flow from their eyes.

It's worse for Barry since he knows despite all his rage, grief and every other emotion he can never kill Eobard in revenge. No matter how many more times they fight, their finale battle has already been lived out. Because he's learned from Flashpoint and his time inside the Speed Force of just what altering the timeline can do. None of that matters right now through, Barry decides.

As Oliver and Barry sit there in their grief the sunny day seems to mock them.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this**

**For the Olicty wedding well the leaked pictures from the sets make it darn clear that Oliver and Felicity will be getting married.**

**Also proves across the board that all the Arrowverse writers support Olicty, including Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg all thrown in with supporting the couple.**

**Of course, shouldn't be surprising given Greg said awhile back that Olicty is the only possible endgame for Arrow.**

**Andrew Kreisberg brought Felicity in for that horrible comics run which saw sales drop and despite his claims of Oliver/Laurel being like Clark/Lois support, has voiced his liking and support for Olicty.**

**For anybody who thinks Greg and Andrew are some "saviors" of they would end Olicty if they were in charge instead of Marc and Wendy with bringing Oliver/Laurel back, they are not.**

**Personally, I'm not even shocked, at them doing Olicty again since I expected them to return to this toxic, abusive relationship.**

**Also, I while it might be the possibility of a dream, yeah, I extremely doubt that's the case. To many pieces fit together for it to not be real.**

**When planning out this blood bath wedding, I realized Iris had to go as well.**

**Not that I'm real broken up about Iris since she's always been one of the more annoying characters on the Flash for me, among some other issues. Also, Barry/Iris were never really the best relationship around either.**

**I decided to make it Eobard who killed Diggle, Felicity and Iris was because I just needed a quick bad guy and Reverse Flash in the comics, killed Iris on Barry/Iris's wedding day.**

**Until next time**


End file.
